


Secrets and Weapons

by by_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex/Maggie implied, Brotp, F/F, Winn and Alex are my broTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: Alex comes out to Winn after her night with Maggie leaves her too distracted to talk about anything else.





	Secrets and Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.09, but not really canon. I take liberties. It's allowed. They're my brotp and I break rules to make it work.

“And then all you have to do is click on this to get the array of every known incident of radiation contamination for that area for whatever date and time you want to see.” 

Winn smiled proudly as he watched his program in action on the screen in front of him. But when he turned to Alex in the seat next to him, she didn’t seem nearly as impressed. She wasn’t paying attention at all as she sat back, slightly slouched down with one finger tapping on the arm of the chair. 

Winn’s smile fell. “Dude. You asked to see this. You don’t get to space out during a presentation you asked for.” But Alex was still lost in her own world, clearly thinking hard about something that had all of her attention, despite usually being one of the most focused and professional people he knew. “Earth to Alex,” he said as he tapped on her hand, preparing to jump back in case she sprang into agent mode.

But she didn’t. Instead, she calmly shook herself out of her thoughts and looked first toward the hand that felt the touch, then at Winn, who was looking at her with concern. “I’m sorry, Winn. What were you saying?”

His eyes went wide. “Did you hear a word of what I explained to you - at your request, I might add - in the last twenty minutes?”

She sighed. “I guess not. I’m sorry,” she apologized again. “I’m a little distracted.” She straightened in her chair and focused on the computer in front of her. “Can you go back to the option for selecting radiation particle type. I think I lost you around that point.”

“Are you okay?” he wondered, no longer especially focused on the computer. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She smiled and rested a hand on his arm. “Really.”

He scrunched his eyebrows, focusing on her face for a moment, trying to decide for himself if she seemed to be telling the truth. He liked to think that being her friend meant he could see past her poker face if there was really something else going on that she might need to talk about. When he couldn’t see anything serious, he shook his head and chuckled as he turned back to the computer, clicking back a few steps to where Alex wanted. “Was it really good sex or really bad sex?” he joked. 

He clicked a few more times but when Alex didn’t respond, the cursor stopped moving on the screen and his jaw fell. He slowly turned back to Alex.

“How did you know?” she whispered out tersely.

Winn leaned away from her, again afraid he might face physical harm. “I, I didn’t,” he stammered. “It was a joke.” But then a grin spread over his face that he couldn’t control. “But now I need to know.”

“No, you don’t.” Alex had her game face on again. 

He gripped the arm of his own chair with one hand, hers with the other, and pulled them together until they were so close that the arms of the chairs were overlapping and he was leaning in close and lowering his voice. “Come on. If it it has you flustered at work, it had to be monumentally bad or just mindblowingly awesome.”

“Winn!” she whisper-yelled.

Winn bit his lip as he tried not to react. “Wow. That bad, huh?”

Alex disentangled their chairs and pushed hers back roughly to stand up. Winn shoved his chair back as well and stumbled to his feet to chase after her. He caught up to her in a weapons room down the hall - only because she let him catch up, he knew - and closed the door as he stepped in behind her. 

She made quick work of pulling a gun from the wall and disassembling it for cleaning. 

“Alex?” He watched her work. “Did he hurt you?”

She furrowed her brow and finally looked at Winn. “What?”

“Whoever you slept with, did he hurt you, or do something you didn’t want to?”

Alex saw the look on his face, a very overprotective big brother look that melted her heart a little in that moment. “No,” she shook her head. “Nothing like that.”

He sighed and pressed his palm against his chest like he was willing his heart to slow down. “Thank god.” He paused as she went back to cleaning her weapon. “But then, why are you so upset?”

She slammed the gun barrel and brush on the counter, causing Winn’s heart rate to pick up again, and looked over at him. “It wasn’t bad sex, okay? It was the other one.”

“Mindblowingly awesome?” he grinned.

“Be a grownup,” she rolled her eyes.

He pushed himself away from the door and stood next to her at the counter, pulling another gun from the wall and beginning to disassemble it. “So what’s the problem?” He kept his eyes on the table but gently bumped her shoulder with his, trying to change the mood in the room. “Is he boring? Does he not think puppies are cute? Does he hold his fork like a caveman? I mean, most people don’t look so distraught after good sex, Danvers.”

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she passed a brush to Winn. “She.” She kept her head down but turned slightly, just enough to see his face. 

He grinned before mirroring her stance and looking at her as well. “Plot twist.” Alex chuckled and looked back down at her work. “Okay, so you like girls. Or at least this one.”

“Nope. Girls, plural,” she pursed her lips and shook her head. “I mean, there’s only one woman I like right now, but I’ve had feelings for someone in the past, and last night was…” she exhaled sharply. “I’m definitely gay.”

“Okay,” he laughed. “I really don’t see what the problem is, then. You’ve figured out who you are and what you want, you said the words “I’m gay” out loud without crying or throwing up, apparently aren’t having any problems in the bedroom. Why are you so worked up?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a lot. I’m twenty-eight and I feel like a teenager all over again.” She paused, put the gun back on the table and turned to look at Winn. “And I’ve never said that out loud before. Somehow I came out to my sister without ever actually saying “I’m gay.””

Winn smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. “And, how’d it feel?”

Alex laughed and she could feel tears welling up heavily against her lower eyelids. “Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.” She sniffled. “And like I might cry.”

Winn wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight as she sniffled a few more times. “Better than throwing up,” he teased. 

She laughed and pulled away, wiping one eye quickly. She braced her hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. “Winn, I’m gay.”

He felt his own eyes tearing up and laughed. “I’m so happy for you.” He pulled her in for another hug. “And very proud of you.”

“Thank you,” she said softly. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. “Thank you. For this.” She wiped her eyes once more and turned back to the guns they had been cleaning and Winn followed suit.

They stood in companionable silence as they carried on with their task, both smiling as they worked. 

“So, uh,” Winn broke the silence a few minutes later. “Mindblowingly awesome, huh?”

“You held out a lot longer than I expected,” she rolled her eyes.

“Well can you at least tell me that she thinks puppies are cute then?” he sighed out dramatically.

Alex couldn’t hold back her laughter. “Pretty much all baby animals,” she confirmed.

He grinned and bumped her shoulder playfully. “Good. Because I can’t let you date somebody who doesn’t have a heart of gold.”


End file.
